


Cliches

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, cheesy cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' solution to Derek's 'alleged' cheesiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon where Derek is nerdy and cheesy when he flirts, so that's where this was born. Plus I love cliches, the cornier and cheesier the better. Which is why I absolutely LOVE Rom-Coms. I know, I need help.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Public Declaration of Love…**

"Why are we here?" Derek asked for the third time, but again Stiles ignored him, continuing to drag him, by the hand, through the crowded mall. "Stiles, I hate the mall," the Alpha tried again.

"I know," Stiles replied, speaking for the first time in fifteen minutes. "And we'll leave. Just as soon…" the younger guy trailed off, stopping in front of a wooden bench. He let go of Derek's hand and said, "Stay. Good boy."

"You do realize those jokes get old after a while," the older guy stated, deadpan, raising his eyebrows.

"You love my jokes and you know it," Stiles replied clambering up on the bench.

"What are you doing?" Derek looked around, noticing other people throwing furtive glances Stiles' way.

"In honor of Valentine's Day," Stiles started quietly, meeting Derek's eyes, "and the fact that you are incredibly cheesy-" Derek opened his mouth to protest, but Stiles waved his hand, cutting him off, "-I decided to re-enact my favorite Rom-Com clichés."

"Rom-Com? Wait, what do you mean…?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Stiles called, cutting Derek off again, getting about a fourth of the mall's attention, "may I have your attention please? I have a confession to make, and it might seem very Tom Cruise of me, although I'm not jumping on a couch like a fricking idiot, but I just can't hold it in any longer."

"What are you doing?" Derek hissed, but he was ignored again.

"I, Stiles Stilinski, whose real name is just not worth trying to pronounce no matter how many times people try, am in love with this man." He gestured to Derek, and about forty sets of eyes darted to the Alpha's face. A few people, those who probably had better things to do, scoffed and kept walking, but the fact that about half were still staring at him had Derek's face burning red. He didn't like being the center of attention, and he really wished these people would look somewhere else.

"Yes," Stiles continued, grinning, "he is the light of my life. The yin to my yang, the reason I…" Derek grabbed the younger guy's arm, pulling him off the bench, and hurriedly ushered him out of the packed mall, ignoring the snickers following them. If he didn't love Stiles so much he would have killed him.

TW

**Flattering Speech…**

A few hours later, after Derek got over the humiliation and irritation Stiles' action brought upon him, they were watching a movie when Stiles' paused the movie and said, "I won't apologize for earlier."

"Don't worry about it. It's forgotten," Derek replied softly, just wanting the memory to fade away.

"It's true, I do love you," Stiles said slowly, sitting up from his position against Derek's chest. "I love the little smile you get when you say something cheesy, I love your laugh…"

"What are you doing?"

"…I love that you like anchovies, even though they are disgusting, and I love the fact that you can quote books that came out a bajillion years ago, but Star Wars' quotes are completely lost on you. I love that your favorite movie is Groundhog Day even if you've only seen bits and pieces of it. And…"

"Is this…? Are you still…?" Derek scoffed, getting off the couch, storming out of Stiles' living room, very much aware of the younger guy continuing to speak:

"…and I find it ridiculously adorable when you walk away in a huff. Der, you are perfect!"

"I'm going home," Derek called slamming the door behind him. This was getting ridiculous.

TW

**Serenading…**

Stiles showed up to the pack meeting that night with a huge grin on his face, and Derek eyed him warily. Was he planning another one of his 'Rom-Com' things? Derek knew Romantic Comedies were crammed full of cheesy, clichéd crap, and Stiles seemed to have picked the cheesiest. And it was all because Derek was apparently 'cheesy.' He wasn't cheesy, no matter what Stiles said.

"Okay, I want to move training to…" Derek started, pacing back and forth, very much aware of Stiles getting to his feet. He stopped, turned to the younger guy, and said, "What are you doing now?"

Stiles smiled and started singing, albeit horribly, "' _Wise men said, only fools rush in_...'"

Erica snorted, Boyd tried very hard not to laugh, Scott and Jackson fell off the couch in a fit of giggles, and Isaac looked like he was enjoying the song. Derek covered his eyes with his left hand, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"'... _but I can't help falling in love with you_ ,'" Stiles continued to sing, and the Alpha sighed loudly and slowly walked out of the room, shaking his head as Stiles kept singing.

TW

**Kissing in the Rain…**

Derek burst outside, into the rain, and moved towards his car. He'd just wait out here until Stiles stopped singing, and then he'd continue the meeting. He loved the guy, he really did, but sometimes he could be so fricking annoying.

The singing stopped not long after, but Derek still stood by his car. He didn't want to go back in there, not if Stiles had anymore 'clichés' up his sleeve. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his car's roof, tilting his head forward, letting the rain wash down his neck. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but he looked up when a familiar scent moved towards him.

"You know, there is one cliché I love more than any of the others," Stiles said softly, stopping a few inches from Derek.

"More clichés, huh? Is there an end to this or…" Derek started, turning to face the younger guy, a pair of lips cutting him off. He felt hands rest on his hips, pulling him deeper into the kiss, and he tangled one hand into Stiles' hair, the other wrapping around his waist, rain continuing to pound on their heads, but going unnoticed.

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that the two broke apart. Breathing heavily, they turned to see the entire pack staring at them.

"It's like watching your parents make out," Erica stated drily, fighting a smile, while the rest of the pack's faces ranged from disgust to amuesment. "Look, when you two are done trying to shove your tongues down each others' throats, we'd like to finish up the meeting." She then led the pack back into the house.

Slowly, Derek turned to look at Stiles, and the younger guy was grinning as he said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sourwolf."

"God, you're annoying," Derek muttered shaking his head.

"One day you will admit that you love that about me," Stiles responded softly.

"Maybe someday," Derek whispered, kissing him again. Maybe some movie clichés weren't so bad.


End file.
